A Golden Adventure
by Captain-Spangled
Summary: A collection of small peaks into the lives of the Rivers' and the Pevensie's in Narnia during the Golden Age.
1. Chapter 1

**The Golden Years**

 _Year 1000, day one_

The morning after the coronation Lily and Georgie were woken early by Oreius. He instructed them both to get dress and meet him down in the courtyard in ten minutes to begin their training as protectors. Of course, though, the siblings did nothing to heed his commands as both were extremely tired from the late night before. So when ten minutes rolled around and they were both still tucked in bed, a pair of satyrs came into their room's unannounced and dumped a bucket of cold water onto each of their heads.

That sure woke the two siblings up.

Once the two had stopped sputtering and were sitting up in bed, their covers now drenched, the satyrs informed them that Oreius was now giving them only five minutes to meet him in the courtyard. They also informed the brother and sister that if they were late again, more severe punishments would be bestowed on them. Not wanting a test the Centaur and see what else could happen, the two siblings jumped from their beds, threw on the nearest clothes they could find, and ran from their rooms, stumbling into each other in the hallway.

In the end, it took them eight minutes to get to the courtyard.

Oreius stood in the center of the bright green field. He was leaning on his large, heavy sword for support, his face stony.

"You are both late," he said in his deep voice, his eye looking from Georgie to Lily.

The siblings shared a look before they started to give excuses, only to be silenced by a glare from Oreius.

"Let's get started," the centaur said after a short lapse of silence.

And so the training began.

It started out with a few laps around the yard to warm up, an extra two laps each was added for their tardiness. Oreius made it look like it was a simple task, but Lily and Georgie were both breathless by the second lap. By the time they finished their fourth, they were both ready to drop to their backs and never move again. Unfortunately, they had to move onto sword work. Georgie knew a little from the quick training that he, Edmund, and Peter had been given before the battle, but that was about it. Lily knew close to nothing so things were more difficult for her. The sword she held in her hand was much too large for her, but Oreius said that they would find her a proper one later and that the heavier sword would help strengthen her arm. Lily thought that was a good idea in theory, but after ten minutes of movements, she felt as though her arm was going to fall off.

After an hour of sword work, was bow work. This was something that Lily rather enjoyed seeing as she had previous experience with the weapon. It wasn't that much of an advantage, however, as Oreius showed both her and Georgie tricks that she hadn't thought possible. He showed them how to shoot more than one arrow at a time and hit both targets, how to accurately throw an arrow when you had lost your bow or the string snapped, and how to hold and use your bow as a weapon when you have run out of arrows.

Next was spear work. They started off with pretty basic maneuvers, but Oreius promised they would become more complex as the training when on. He also promised that they would work with different weapons each day, saying that they were protectors now, which meant they should be well knowledgeable in all things weaponry as well as in perfect shape which led to more conditioning. They ran some more, lifted heavy stone potted plants, and did exercises. But no matter how hard their bodies hurt, they pushed through the pain, having learned early on that Oreius was not really the sympathetic type.

By noon, however, they were not able to go on anymore. Finishing their fifth, and slowest, lap around the courtyard, they dropped to the ground, their breathing heavy. Oreius had given them a few brakes during their training, but they weren't that long; just long enough for them to catch their breath and have some water before they were pushed into the next exercise.

As they lay there, their eyes closed and throbbing limbs spread out, Peter walked out of the castle and across the grass towards them. He had woken up an hour earlier, as well as his siblings, and had just finished eating a wonderful brunch with them when he decided that he was going to keep his word from last night and talk to Oreius. He hadn't know that the centaur was leading a training session so he was a little surprised when he came out to see Lily and Georgie lying on the ground.

"You two look... sweaty," he said as he came forward. "What on earth have you been doing?"

Lily and Georgie both shot the High King matching glares that caused the blonde boy to take a step back.

"Sorry," he muttered softly before walking over to Oreius. "I was wondering if I might have a word with you?"

The great centaur bowed his head before the new King. "Of course, your Highness." He then turned his attention to the two lying on the ground. "You two are finished for the day. Meet me here tomorrow, on time."

After looking at the pair for a moment to stress that it would be in their best interest to show up on time, Oreius once again turned his attention to Peter. With a small movement of his arm, he gestured for Peter to lead the way. Once in the castle, they made their way towards the High King's new study where they discussed his worries of ruling a Kingdom. The siblings they had left out in the courtyard stayed out there on the grass until they both worked up the courage to stand and walk. With their muscles aching, they made their way into the castle for a couple nice, long, hot baths. Neither of them were looking forward to the training session that they would have to endure tomorrow.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hey guys, and welcome to my stories of the Golden Age! Just a heads up, these chapters are going to vary in length as well as time frame. At the moment, I plan on just posting chapters when I'm finished with them so they might not always be in order. I do plan on putting them in order after a while, though. I have some ideas of my own, but I would love to hear what you guys want to see. I mean, we have fifteen years to cover. :) Thank you so much for reading and see you for the next update!


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Golden Years_**

 _Year 1000, day five_

The rest of the week went along the same tone for the Rivers siblings. They rose early in the morning and had a light breakfast before heading off to training with Oreius. They would then spend most of the day working with a large variety of weapons and doing exercises that would strengthen their bodies. Every couple of hours they were given small ten-minute breaks to recover. After a couple hours past noon, they would be released for the rest of their day how they wanted. Usually, it was spent in their room resting before dinner where they would have a small meal and socialize with their friends before going to bed. Because they had been working hard, Oreius had given them the weekend off to recuperate. The Rivers siblings were very appreciative of this opportunity and used it to catch up on sleep.

Georgie spent a lot of the morning of the first day sleeping but managed to leave his room around noon. He didn't do anything too strenuous, though. Just hung out with Edmund. They walked around the castle for a while before the young protector's legs began to hurt so they moved to Georgie's room and continued to hand out there until dinner.

Lily was different and spent most of the first day locked in her room, asleep. She only left because for meals which she kept very short. Because of this, however, when night finally came around, she had reached the point where she could no longer stay in bed. She felt the need to walk around, to do something. Throwing back the covers, she hopped out of bed, pulled on a dressing gown, and headed out of her room.

The hallways were quiet as she slowly walked around. It had been a busy week and she hadn't had a chance to look around and really take in everything that was her new home. Potted plants, statues, and other Narnian artifacts lined the hallways while beautiful red rugs ran down the middle walkway. Every twenty feet or so, a large window stood framed by red curtains with gold trim. It was all so beautiful that Lily found it hard to believe that it was all real. Every once and a while she would close her eyes and try to wake herself up only to open her eyes to see that it wasn't a dream.

After a while, her legs began to hurt from all the walking around and decided that she was just going to sit down in front of a window and take in the views that surrounded her home. Sitting with her legs crossed, she looked out and took in the wonderful view of the ocean she had. It was so close that she could faintly see the small shapes of small animals making their ways across the sand. It was so calming.

Then, out of nowhere, a hand rested itself on her shoulder. Frightened, she jumped and turned to face the new High King of Narnia.

"Don't do that, Peter, you scared me!" Lily ordered, her hand resting on her fast beating heart.

"Sorry," Peter apologized, "I thought you had heard me."

Lily shook her head. "No, I hadn't." Slowly she raised her head to look at the blonde boy who was looking down at her sheepishly. "Care to join me?" she asked. She didn't want to be rude and tell him to go away if he wanted to leave that he was at liberty too. If he wanted to stay then she wasn't going to complain.

"Sure," Peter said before bending down to sit next to the brunette. "What are you doing up at this late hour?" Peter asked once he was comfortable.

It was a while before Lily answered. She had turned her attention towards the window once more and had gotten distracted by the view. She might not have answered at all if it wasn't for Peter clearing his throat, unable to think of any other way to grab the attention of the girl next to him.

Lily turned to him, remembering that she had been asked a question. "Sorry," she said softly before answering. "I slept a large majority of the day so I wasn't able to sleep anymore. I didn't want to just sit in my room until morning so I decided to go for a walk." She watched as Peter nodded his head at her explanation. "What about yourself, Mr. King. Why is it that you are out and about?"

When the question was turned back on him, Peter let out a low sigh before answering. "To be honest, I haven't really been sleeping well this past week."

This statement confused Lily. "What's wrong?"

Peter raised his left hand and rubbed the back of his neck with it, looking away from her and the window and down the hall. "Umm…"

"Come on, you can tell me."

Peter let out a puff of breath at the girls persistence. "I've just been having trouble believing that this is all real," he admitted. "I mean, a week ago we were just a bunch of kids who were evacuated because of a war and now my siblings and I are Kings and Queens and you and your brother are in training to be protectors."

At the young king's words, Lily nodded her head in understanding. She felt the exact same way. Reaching out slowly, she grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I feel the same way. But all we need is some time to adjust."

The two then slipped into a comfortable silence, both looking out the window. They watched the moons reflection on the water and how the waves danced on shore. It was a couple minutes before they started talking once again.

"So the tutors arrive in two days. Are you ready?"

At this Peter let out a small chuckle. "To be honest. No. I'm not sure what to expect."

It was true. Tutors had been sent for the day after the coronation. The fact was that the new rulers knew nothing of Narnia, neither their customs nor country. If they were going to rule properly they first needed to be educated on all things Narnia. The good this was that because the White Witch was gone, there was little going on. Everyone was at peace for the time being.

"Me neither. I wonder what sort of things they will be teaching us?" Lily wondered aloud.

"I doubt that it will be anything interesting. Just a lot or lectures about history and such."

"I hope not," Lily said with a shake of her head. "If so then we shall hear nothing but complaints from Georgie. He detests lectures."

"He and Susan will not get along then. She loves lectures. I don't know if you have noticed, but she is very scholarly," Peter said, a smile forming on his face.

Lily started to smile as well. She had noticed that Susan was a scholarly person, always wanting to read when they had nothing to do at the professor's house. She had even made a few smart comments during their journey through Narnia.

Before she could respond saying that she had noticed, a large yawn overcame her. Within seconds, Peter let out a huge yawn as well. From the window, they could see that the sky was slowly getting lighter. Morning would come in only a few hours.

"Perhaps we should get to bed," Lily suggested, looking from the window to Peter who nodded in return.

Peter pushed himself up before helping Lily. Together they both started towards their rooms. It was a good ten-minutes walk before they came to the hallway where Lily's room was located. Because the castle was so large, each of the six had a hallway all to themselves.

"Goodnight, I guess," Lily said from where she stood in front of her bedroom door.

"Goodnight." Peter continued to stand there and after a moment's hesitation leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Lily's cheek. "See you at breakfast," he added before turning to walk down the hallway as a faint blush started to appear.

"Night," Lily whispered as she watched the blonde go, a faint smile and blush on her face as well. She waited until he had rounded the corner to open her door and step inside her room to get a few more hours sleep.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews you two, **Scout out** and **Kato07**. I'm glad you found it funny and you could certainly look at these being chapters. They aren't always going to be in the correct order and there are going to be a few with large gaps between chapters, but they would easily be filled in later. Thanks again for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Golden Years_**

 _Year 1000, day seven_

"You know," Georgie grumbled, "When we became these big important people of a magical land, I had thought we would be done with this whole school business."

Monday had come quickly, bringing with it the arrival of the tutors. Lily and Georgie's morning training sessions had, for the time being, been moved back to later in the day so that they could prepare themselves for their lessons. The extra sleep was a gift, but the reason behind it was something that didn't excite the young protector. In fact, he was downright grumpy. At breakfast, he had barely said a handful of words and took to pushing his food around on his plate. This behavior was nothing new to Lily. Being his sister, she had become accustomed to his school morning habits.

"Yes, because we know everything about this place and how things are run," Lily said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her brother.

Turning his head, Georgie looked at his sister who sat at the table next to his. "I'm just saying, you would think they could just tell us as we go."

"Okay, I'll tell Oreius that you just want him to attack you at random times because you learn better as you go."

Georgie just glared at his sister, who sat there smugly.

"I'm kind of looking forward to learning about Narnia's history and customs," Susan stated from her table in the middle, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"You would," Edmund mumbled before chuckling behind his hand.

Susan shot her younger brother an un-amused look and was about to complain when their tutor stepped into the room. He was a faun with snow-white hair on both his face and legs and round spectacles perched on top of his large nose. In his arms he carried heavy leather bound books, dropping them loudly on the front table.

"Morning your highnesses, lord, and lady. I am Mr. Lytle and I have been appointed your tutor of history. It is my responsibility to teach you everything that you are going to need to know about our history and customs."

From the back of the room, Georgie gave a faint groan and rested his head on the tabletop. Edmund spun around in his seat and smirked at the boy before turning back around to face the front. Susan sat poised in her seat; a new quill held between her slim fingers, ready to take what Lily expected would be detailed notes of everything their tutor said.

For the first hour, Lily tried to mimic her raven-haired friend, copying down everything that she thought would be important for them to know later on down the road. It was easy at first as the tutor wrote down the really important stuff on a chalkboard that had been set up in the corner of the room. But soon he began to go into detail and that was where he seemed to lose almost everyone.

Georgie was still with his head in his arms causing Lily to think that he was sleeping. Edmund was busy turning his quill back and forth, his head propped up by his other arm. His eyes stared unseeingly at the tutor, giving the impression that he was paying attention while in reality he was caught up in his own thoughts. Lucy was trying to pay attention as she wrote down a few notes every once and a while, but her focus kept being drawn towards the window to her right. Lily and Peter had also given up on the lecture and instead were passing notes back and forth to one another.

Everyone was thankful when the time came for the lecture to end. Mr. Lytle informed them that their next lesson would be in two days before exiting the room, leaving his heavy books on the table.

"One lesson down, one more to go," Lily muttered as she pushed herself up from the table. "Then I get to go to training!" she added in false excitement as she could already imagine how tired she was going to be at the end of the day.

"I don't know how Georgie is going to make it to training," Peter observed, nodding his head towards the still sleeping boy.

A wicked smile appeared on Edmund's face as he looked down at his friend. "I can wake him up."

"Edmund, what are you going to do?" Susan asked, having put away all of her notes in a neat pile. "We have our etiquette training in the throne room in twenty minutes."

Edmund turned towards his sister, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, Sue. We'll get to our next lesson on time." Crouching down next to Georgie, he brought his face as close as he could to the boys before yelling as loud as he could, "Everyone look out, it's her, it's the White Witch!"

Quicker than he thought, Georgie's head snapped up and he was pushing the chair away from his as he moved to a standing position. It was so quick that Edmund almost didn't have time to pull away his own head to avoid being hit. Georgie started turning around, this way and that as though trying to locate where the witch was. Because he wasn't carrying his sword, his hands were formed into fists and looked ready to attack.

"Where is she?" he asked, turning to Edmund once he couldn't find her.

"Oh, don't worry, she's already been defeated," Edmund answered simply while the others stood there laughing.

Realizing that it was a joke, Georgie dropped his hand and glared at his friend. "Git."

"Alright, Ed, you've had your fun. Now the lesson," Susan reminded, gathering her notes before heading off towards the door.

Everyone groaned but followed after her. Their next tutor stood waiting for them in the throne room. It was a woman, with long black hair and clothes made out of leaves and other things that you would find in the forest. The way that she moved and had unearthly feeling to it, alerting the six to the face that she wasn't, in fact, human like she appeared.

"I am Antheia and I shall be your etiquette instructor. Today, what I have planned for you in movements to accompany your new titles."

Her lesson was shorter than their history one and true to her word it was all about practicing movements; how to walk and gesture regally and smoothly. She had them balance books on their heads while walking as well as the proper way to stand with their shoulders back, heads high, and chests out.

It was _a lot_ harder than it seemed.

Books were dropped many times, most of the time on the hard marble floor, a couple of times on someone's feet. When the class was finished, the group of six found themselves questioning every step they made, wondering if it was correct. A few, like Edmund, Lucy, and Lily felt as though they were walking weird and found themselves constantly watching their feet. Lily also found herself second thinking her movements during training. It took her getting knocked on her ass twice and yelled at by Oreius before she snapped out of it and was able to finish training.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I've been pretty sick the last couple of days, but I thought that I would post something for you guys since I'm starting to feel better. Not exactly how I wanted it to turn out, but I'll probably go back and add to it some more later. Thanks for the reviews **Scout out** , **Kate07** , and **PorcelainPuppetLady**. I'm hoping that the next one will be another Lily/Peter focused scene but we'll have to see which little one shot/ scene gets finished first.


End file.
